


After the Disc War

by greenebeaned



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Disc War, Jail, No Romance, One Shot, Short, Twitch - Freeform, dreaminjail, mcyt - Freeform, spoilers for dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenebeaned/pseuds/greenebeaned
Summary: Tommy visits Dream in Jail. It goes as well as you might expect. Even though Dream is behind bars, he is keen on keeping Tommy as his prisoner.
Kudos: 67





	After the Disc War

“So you’ve come to gloat, huh?”

Dream, the once powerful person on the server, now sits in the corner hunching over himself. His shaggy blond hair falls over his eyes. His defeat meant freedom for the rest of the smp, but seeing the sad shell Dream has become made Tommy wonder if he made the right decision.  
“You didn’t get anything you didn’t deserve,” Tommy scoffed. It was true. Dream deserves to be punished. He should be punished for how he treated Tommy in exile, for burning the community house, for manipulating people and treating them like pawns, but is this the right way? Laughter from Dream’s corner shakes Tommy from his thoughts.

“That’s funny.” Dream looks up from the floor, meeting Tommy’s stare, “That’s really funny.” He pushes himself off of the floor, swaying as he gets his balance, as if he hasn’t stood up in days, “I was always so kind to you. I am the only one who really cares about you. I’m the only one who will never lay a finger on you.” Dream approaches the bars that separate him from Tommy. He lunges forward, one hand gripping the bars, the other grabbing Tommy by the shirt and pulls him close.  
“I’m the only one who will ever love you.”  
Tommy rips Dream’s hand away and falls backwards, landing hard on the floor. He tries to catch his breath, but he can’t. The way that Dream said that- reminds Tommy of his exile.

~  
The first few days of exile went excruciatingly slow. Tommy hated Dream for making Tubbo go against him and, of course, Dream was the only one visiting him. It was like Dream was taunting him. Showing Tommy that he had no control and that Dream controlls everything and everyone.  
“Tommy,” Dream spoke to Tommy on the fourth day of exile, “Let’s talk. Just you and me.”  
Dream sat down on the ground, gesturing for Tommy to as well. Tommy didn’t have much of a choice and also didn’t have much to lose. The grass poked between Tommy’s fingertips.

“What do you want from me?” Tommy asked with the hate evident in his voice.

“Now, now. No need to get snippy. I really just want to chat.”  
Just chat? Dream could be doing anything else right now. He could be preparing for his next battles, grinding for another set of Netherite armor, but he is here, wanting to have a little chat with Tommy.  
“I wanted to let you know something about me- well,” Dream cut himself off, “more like I want you to know something about us.”  
Dream looks up at the clouds overhead. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting cooler. Monsters were going to start spawning soon, so Tommy hoped Dream would make this go faster.  
Dream sighs, “You and I have our differences. That is evident. But we also complete each other.”  
Tommy bursts out laughing, “WHAT? You sound like you’re in a sh*tty teen romance movie C’mon Dream.”

Dream smiles, “Yeah, but…” he trails off for a second before continuing, “You can’t exist here, on this server without me, without this conflict we have.” A smile forms in the corner of Dream’s mouth, “And I just have so much fun with you that life, without any of this conflict, would be pointless!” He then laughs and lays backwards into the grass, arms behind his head.

“I think that’s why,” Dream turns his head to look at Tommy, “in a weird and twisted way…” Dream trails off again,

“I think I love you.”

Tommy was at a loss for words. What was Dream even saying? He knew Dream didn’t love him in a weird way, but also he didn’t love Tommy the way Tommy loves Tubbo. So what was this kind of love? 

Dream looks away again, back at the sky, “I love you like how Joker loves Batman. The Joker knows Batman won’t kill him and the Joker simply has too much fun to kill Batman. Both don’t serve any purpose without the other.”

~

Dream laughs, his reaching hand lays limp between the bars. The laugh increases in intensity until he's practically crying with laughter. His laugh is unhinged, like he’s lost all sense. That conversation from exile struck Tommy in a new way. Dream has gone crazy. While he has been the only person in this prison for days, maybe the isolation has gotten to him. Or maybe this is who he really is. 

“Dream,” Tommy kept his voice stern, “I’m not here to listen to your crazy speech. Drop the act.” As soon as the words left Tommy’s lips, Dream’s laugh stops abruptly and his smile is gone. His face drops into a cold, dead stare. This catches Tommy off guard.  
“Maybe, you’re smarter than I give you credit for, child.” Dream tilts his head and stands straight up, looking down on the boy.  
Tommy balls his hands into fists. He hates that word: “child.” Everything that has happened to him - all the war, exile, politics, makes him feel like he is just as wise as Philza. Realization strikes Tommy like lightning: Dream is toying with him.  
Even in jail, unable to escape, Dream continues to play mind games with Tommy. He continues to leave Tommy haunted by his image, even after he will leave this prison today. 

“I came here to relay a message.” Tommy stands up and brushes some dirt off of him.

This seems to peak Dream’s interest. He tilts his head to the side and raises a brow, “Oh? A message from my friends? The ones that imprisoned me?” His tone was overly sarcastic. His voice drops, “Give me a break. What do they want?”

Tommy smirks, knowing he has won this battle and turns to walk away. 

“Your Trial is at dawn.”

\----  
A/N: I know that this is a short little work, but I wrote it right after the stream yesterday! Maybe this will inspire a longer fic? Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
